Mshai
=Appearance= Tall and muscular, Mshai is a testament to the clean living of a Priest of Set, Mshai follows all the tenets of the Priesthood, this includes purifying his body by bathing multiple times a day and having all hair removed from his body. He is of the Middle Caste in Stygia being not of the pale colouration of his father, nor the dark mahogany of his mother. He has the Eyes of Set traced out in kohl under his eyes, and a similar marking places on his body after each of his baths. =Personality= At times verbose and didactic, he does care about those under his care and protection, not worrying about his own safety, but for those in his care. He finds other cultures to be interesting, but still holds a very Stygian bias in his outlook of the world. =History= Mshai’s Father, Koltotu Kasr of Khemi, was one of the Ivory Skinned aristocratic Priests of Set. He became fixated by an mahogany skinned young woman by the name of Emuishere Aws who was serving her term as a prostitute in the Temple of Set. He made sure that she would only service him and by the end of her term, she was returned to her family Pregnant by him with much respect and honour, Set be Praised. She later married the son of a trader by the name of Sa’ad and after his unfortunate early death, she made sure that young Mshai would follow in his Fathers footsteps and be one of the Priests of Set. The Dark mysteries and the secrets of Set appealed to young Mshai as he went about doing the bidding of the temple elders to gain status and power for himself. One morning he and one of the Elders had gone to the Docks of Khemi to inspect the latest Virgins to be sacrificed, Set Willing, when the Elder unexpectedly traded Mshai to the slavers for an extremely pleasing virgin from Cimmarian. Knocked unconscious, he awoke chained to an Oar, and lashed bloody until he started to pull the oar in time with his bench mate. When the ship they were on arrived in Tortage, a Pirate by the name of Sukembe met the ship that Mshai was on. The huge Pirate boarded the ship and made selections of the crew, and those men selected were taken to Sukembe’s ship and unloaded in the Harbour of Tortage and left left on the docks unfed and unwatered. Later that night several of the slaves were hauled off, one of the stronger slaves tried to fight the guards with the Red Hand’s on their Tunics, and during the confusion, Mshai crawled into the bushes and under one of the buildings and made good his escape when all was silent. The next morning he met a Blacksmith that removed the signs of his slave status, thanking the black smith he knew that one day he would make good his return to Khemi and slay the Priest that had sold him into slavery. During his stay in Khemi he had met a lower cast slave woman by the name of Jendayi, both of them enjoyed the companionship of one of their homeland in this far off land, and months later when they met as free people in Khemi, Mshai kept silent his knowledge of her status and caste out of friendship and loyalty to a friend that had helped him as much as he had helped her. She had told him of her new profession and that someone of his background might be able to be of use to the House Blackfyre, which he joined afer the Harlots of the Pirate isles were whiped out by King Conan's forces.